You're Not the Only Badass
by IIyana
Summary: Shinji thinks he's the only badass around then he meets someone but the thing is that it's a girl and they absolutely hate each other. ShinjiroXOC
1. Chapter 1

The alley behind Port Station. Kinda where I lived since I was there all day. I thought that I was badass and then I met a girl that could almost be my equal.

Keyword: Almost.

Her name Yuna Kisaragi. I met her in the alley that day. Just messin around with the people there. That was until one drunkard challenged her to a fight.

"What do you want." She questioned and she turned her hat around."

"What you –hiccup- think?"

"Get away from me old man." She said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Well well a feisty one. I like 'em feisty." He lunged at her and she grabbed his arm, twisted it and flipped him onto his back.

"Don't mess with me dumbass. I'll kick your ass." She said. She turned and looked at me.

"What the hell you want?!" she asked clearly annoyed.

"Nothing what the hell do you want?" She was wearing a black and red football jersey with a white shirt under it. Black hat and jeans. Her hair was short and black and her eyes were a midnight blue.

"Then why the hell are you staring act me?" she demanded.

"Because you think you're a badass." I said chuckling.

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me."

"I don't think I know." She stormed off. I decided to go home.

The next day something urged me to go to school. Upon reaching there I saw her again. Sitting on the window sill in her uniform her short hair blowing in the wind and whipping against her face. She saw me walk in.

"It's you again? Are you stalking me or something?" she questioned.

"No I go here too stupid."

"Then why are you wearing that trench coat?"

"Because I feel like it." I said.

"Well whatever just stay away from me."

"That won't be hard. You make we wanna barf every time I look at you."

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me." I said putting on a sly grin.

The teacher came in and she walked over to her seat but not before whispering: "You've won this time but I will get you."

Teacher called roll and when he got to my name he was surprised. Really surprised. Let's listen.

"Aragaki Shinjiro"

"ehh."

"Wait he's here?! Shinjiro is here?! What's the world coming to?!"

"Shut up old man I'm the only one that can diss him." She said standing up.

"Kisaragi Yuna. Well I see you're bright and full of energy."

"Yeah but like I said you can't talk about him."

"And who gives you authority-"

"My dad is the vice principal that's what." The teacher grunted and then sat down. I slept through class until lunch that was when Yuna came up to me. She handed me a box.

"Eat anorexic bitch." She said before she turned and walked away.

"Thought you didn't like me. So why defend me?"

"Because I'm the only one that can talk about you got that anyone else that does it is getting there ass kicked."

"Yeah whatever bitch."

"Don't call me that I have a name ya know."

"Yeah I know that doesn't mean I'll call you it."

"I will punch you."

"I dare you to." And that kinda how we ended up in the principal's office all battered and bruised of course hers were visible.

"Alright tell me what happened." Her father said.

"He dared me to punch him so I did."

"That is unacceptable."

"I know I couldn't kick his ass."

"YUNA!"

"Whoops." She turned and looked away. This is how the fight went. She punched me in the face then I grabbed her arm and just as I was about the throw her she kicked me in the back of the leg making me fall before she could kick me again I tripped her and then pinned her down.

"Normally I wouldn't fight a girl but she was asking for it." I said.

"Still you shouldn't beat on a girl." The principal said.

"He didn't hit me that hard. I have a feeling that he didn't want to hurt me at all." She said looking over at me.

"That's still no reason to-"

"Look let him off the hook. He barely comes to school anyway. I'll just take his punishment alright." She said standing up.

"But you cant-" her father was getting frustrated. It was like his words didn't matter.

"Let's go Shinjiro." He snapped.

"NOW WAIT ONE MINUTE! YOU BOTH WILL SERVE THE SENTECE TOGETHER AND IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BOTH BE EXPELLED!"

She shrugged.

"Ok dad. I was waiting for you to snap. See ya." She walked out the door and I followed.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"My dad's always too nice. It's boring when I don't get in trouble." She said. "Oh and you don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll cover for you."

"What is it anyway?"

"Detention for a week. That's how my dad is. I can already read him like a book." She said.

"ehh."

"Imma skip the rest of the day. Wanna come?" she asked. I shrugged and decided to go with her.

"Shinjiro why do you always wear that hat?" she asked when we were outside the school building.

"Why does it matter?"

"I just thought it was weird."

"And now you're friendly."

"Don't get me wrong I still hate you but I think that since we're stuck together for a week we mind as well try to get along."

"Ehh."

"Shinjiro Aragaki you are my rival and will be until the day I die." She said. Stopping and turning to me.

"Hm?"

"You heard me Shinji." She smiled and then walked off.

"Bipolar much?"

**A/N: End of chapter 1. Whatcha think hmm?? I thought that since something happens to Shinji he should at least get a girl that ya know just like him. He may be a mean asswhole but who says he can't be nice? R&R**


	2. Yuna VS Shinji

She took me to her place and I had to admit it wasn't too bad. We stayed downstairs and I watched her play games for a while and then she switched to t.v. I had to admit for someone who despised me she sure did like to talk to me.

"So what's your fav thing to do when you're not in the alley?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Why are you so…" and unlocking sound shut her up. The front door was thrust open and in walked her mother and father.

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?! WE WERE SO WORRIED. AND YOU!" her dad pointed at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" before I could answer, she stood up.

"I asked him to come here with me. So don't get mad at him. It's my fault."

"Damn right you're grounded." She sighed.

"Ok bu-" I cut her off.

"You shouldn't ground her she'd just sneak out."

"Then you will be on lock down." She threw a hateful glare at me.

"C'mon daddy I already have detention. Can you just double that please?" He thought about this.

"Yeah I will that way you'll both be punished. And on top of that community service for 5days. Detention is only two weeks."

She looked at me, a smirk on her face.

"Ok, I'll walk Shinjiro home now see ya." She forced me at the door before either of us could say anything.

"Alright what was that about? Tryin to get me in trouble you ass?!"

"Yeah. But you did get me back so we're even."

"Even so I'm pissed."

"And I like it that way."

"Grrr…oh where do you live anyway?" she questioned. I stayed silent.

"So you really don't have anywhere to go do you?"

"I don't want your pity." I said.

"I wasn't givin' it jerkoff!"

"Well I'm glad we got that straight." She punched me in the arm.

"You're such an asswhole!" she turned around and went back home. I expected her to do that. I also expected to see her that night which I did. Black shirt, jeans and the same hat from yesterday.

"You're still not as Badass as me." She said.

"Yeah whatever have you ever gotten into a fight where knife were involved?"

"Knives, guns, sticks, scissors, rug cutters, scalpels you name it I've fought against it."

"Still not as badass as me." I mumbled.

"Give it up I am."

"That's why you lost in a fight against me huh?"

"T-that was…YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!" she yelled before walking off somewhere. I chuckled that was getting fun. Just to see how she would react.

…

…..

…….

……….

………….

An hour went by and there was still no sign of here so I went to go look for her. It didn't take long before I did find her. Unconscious on the ground in front of two men.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I questioned.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. Get lost kid she's ours." They pulled out knives.

"Heh I hate guys like you." They came at me but I easily disposed if them simply by taking the knives and stabbing them in the legs. I walked over to Yuna who was still unconscious.

"Yuna if you're so badass how'd you get knocked out?" I questioned with a smirk. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at me.

"What happened?" she asked shaking her head.

"I found you like this."

"Are you sure you didn't knock me out?!" She accused.

"Yeah I'm sure! Why is it that I'm always the first thing that pops into your head?!"

"I dunno ok!"

"Well you should know shouldn't you?!"

"No no I shouldn't!"

"You piss me off so much!"

"Likewise you ass."

"Buttmuch!"

"Dicksucker!"

"Asswipe."

"Fuckface!" She pushed me, I pushed her back and soon we were in a fight again. And this time she had to carry me to her house.

"This is your fault ya know." She said.

"No it wasn't."

"You provoked me."

"You started it!" I shot back.

"You're lucky I'm nice…"

"If you were a real badass then you wouldn't take me back to your place."

"Shut up Shinji." She said and then punched me in the head. I did as was told but before we even made it to her house she blacked out.

When I woke back up I was in her house in her room. How I know this? It had game and anime posters all over it as well as a computer and it was painted a light blue. I looked to my side and she was snuggled up against me. I sat up and noticed that I wasn't in my usual entourage. I was in a blue and white shirt and jeans. I looked over at Yuna again. She was clutching my arm.

"You're really just a big softie huh?" I said staring down at her. It took me a minute before I noticed that I was missing my beanie. My dark brown hair brushed against my face.

"Shinji…"

Huh she talks in her sleep?

"You are such an ass…"

Heh that's all she ever thinks about huh? I started to pull my arm away but she wouldn't let go.

"Shinji you can't leave yet. I will kick your ass if you don't stay…" she was now sitting up and staring at me.

"But I thought you hated me." I said smirking.

"Just…shut up." She wrapped her arms around me.

"What are you doing? Do I need to wake you up or something?"

"I am awake Shinji…just shut up."

"Then what's with you?"

"What do you think Is with me…?"

"Get off me."

"Why?"

"Just get off me." I pushed her off me. She yawned.

"Well thanks for waking me up jackass."

"So you were asleep."

"If you had just let me stay there for 2 more minutes I would've fallen asleep."

"And why fall sleep on me?" I asked getting off her bed, swiveling around her computer chair and sitting in it.

"I guess you don't know why I'm always in the alley that late at night."

"To prove something to me?" She sighed.

"It's because I can't get to sleep."

"Wha?"

"I can't sleep at all. I usually take pills but half the time I don't."

"Don't give me some sob story I don't give a shit." She chuckled.

"Well that's good. I don't wanna explain it." She smiled at me.

"You really are bipolar."

"Am not Shinji!"

"Don't punch me again."

"Why you afraid of me?" she teased.

"No I just don't want your parents to wake up and try to kill me."

"My parents already know."

"So what's up with you trying to molest me in my sleep?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" her face went a deep crimson and she turned away.

"So do you like me or something?" I asked.

"N-no." I sighed.

"Whatever look just…"

"I just wanna go back to sleep so please." She said yawning.

"Ok why do you need me?"

"You said you didn't want to hear the story so I won't tell you."

"Tell me or I won't…"

"Alright alright. I need someone with me that I trust I guess."

"You trust me? Ha that's funny. I can turn on you at any time." She grabbed my shirt and sat in my lap.

"Yuna get off…"

"Shut it…" five minutes later she was asleep. I laid her back in her bed and soon fell asleep as well.

..

…

….

…..

……

"So Shinjiro what were you doing with my daughter? And furthermore why were you out so late Yuna." Morning. I was eating breakfast with her family.

"We got into a fight."

"Again?! You guys fight like a couple." Her father said.

"A very abusive couple." Her mother said.

"No mom, dad we're just rivals." She said sighing.

I didn't say much watching her go back and forth with her parents was enough for me.

"Oh Shinji all you stuff is in the dryer if you want it." She said.

"Right. Actually your clothes are more comfortable. So I think I think I'll keep them."

"Go ahead I don't care but I'll still go get them." She stood up and went to go get them.

"What's up with you and my daughter?" she questioned.

"Noting is up why do you care so much?"

"How dare you?! Why are you so rude?!" Then emerged Yuna from the backroom.

"Shinji are you being rude again?" she questioned.

"Your parents are just nosey."

"I couldn't agree more." She mumbled. I chuckled.

"What was that?! And you still haven't answered why you were out so late."

"I didn't feel like staying home besides Shinji'll look after me…if we don't kill each other."

"Yeah that doesn't make worry at all."

"Well Shinji has to go." She grabbed me and shoved me out the door. She handed me my clothes and walked beside me.

"Us a couple…? That's so weird…."

"But you seem to like the idea.

"I-I don't not at all."

"Yeah whatever I'll see you later." I slipped my beanie back on.

"No!" she snatched it from me.

"What the hell are you doing?! Give it back!"

"Nope see you later!" she darted off.

"Dammit." I walked off.

…

……

……..

………

………..

**FF..**

**Two weeks later…**

We still hated each other. But it wasn't as bad as before well I guess. We were…well we didn't fight as much as before. We did argue though and that was fun because I always won. As for the two weeks of detention. That was hell. I had to clean the library because she passed out from the fumes of the "warren" as I call him sandwich. Yes his sandwich smelled so bad that she passed out. And then for community service we had to do a two man car wash. It was hard and she kept splashing water at me. Another thing we had to do was entertain old folks. She had fun with it but me…I hate old people. Another thing was rake leaves. That would've been fun if she hadn't hit me with the rake…or jumped in the pile of leaves. Fourth day was plant flowers. She threw soil at me, and flower petals. And the Final day we had to hand out toys to orphans. That wasn't so bad. But do you know what the worse part of all of this was?

She still had my beanie…

"Shinji." She called.

"Give me back my damn beanie!" I lunged at her.

"Only if you can catch me." She ran out of the classroom and I chased after her.

"Give it."

"No Shinji."

"Give it you damn bitch."

"No fuckface." She slid down the banister and raced outside. She didn't get too far before I tackled her.

"Now give it back!" I said.

"Nope." She was laughing. I was starting to get really mad. She noticed this.

"So what are ya gonna do about it?" she questioned. I punched the ground near her head, but that didn't make her flinch.

"So you really are that stupid huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Just give it back to me… !!"

She pushed herself up and captured my lips in hers. At first I tried to pull away but I couldn't and before I knew it I had my hands around her waist and she had her arms around my neck. It was a passionate kiss but I really didn't know that I felt that way about her. All we've done is fight in the past month but…

She pulled away from me. I smiled at her. Yes I, Shinjiro Aragaki smiled.

"Uh here…" she handed me my beanie and I put it on. She the pushed me off her and stood.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." Before she walked off I grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"…"

"Shinji I gotta get home. Look I'll see you tonight." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I couldn't tell her that I was the day that I killed Ken's mom and that I might be my last day with her. But I also couldn't tell her not to come…Life's a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter is last. Oh and the reason i skipped the two weeks was because obviously that would make it waaay long  
**


	3. life is cruel to those who don't deserve

Even with this weight on my shoulders I still trudged back to the dorm. After all this was the night of a full moon.

They didn't question me on my whereabouts and even if they had I wouldn't have answered them. Night fell sooner than I expected and I soon found myself waiting impatiently. Since it was the Dark Hour I didn't expect her to show. I thought she'd be transmogrified. They then again with her, you're supposed to expect the unexpected. At the sounds of footsteps, I turned to see Ken.

"I've waited so long for this moment. Everything's all over now. You're mine." He pulled out his envoker. To tell the truth I wasn't nervous at all. I openly welcomed death but I wasn't really expecting Takaya to show his face.

"Shinji, trying to atone for your sins?" he questioned a smirk on his face.

"Whatddya want?" I asked annoyed by his interruption.

"You're so mean. I'm hurt. If that's how you want to be then I won't tell you about that little girlfriend of yours."

"Hm?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not." I lied.

"Fine. Then tell her I said hi on your way to hell." He pulled out a handgun and fired multiple shots. But not a single one of them touched me.

"Y-Yuna what are you…?"

"Yo Shinjiro." She smiled a little.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned angrily.

"What….what are you talking about? Looks I'll be fine soon what's going on here anyway."

"Just as planned. I knew she'd do that, and now it's time for the kid!" He turned his gun upon Ken. Minato was all over it before i could even blink.

"Hmm…you may have won this time…well you lost but still I'll be back." He chuckled and walked off.

"Shinji, who is she?" Yukari questioned.

"A friend." I mumbled.

"Say that louder fuckface I couldn't hear you." Yuna said wincing as she tried to sit up.

"You'll kill yourself like that." I stated.

"And it shall be fun." She said chuckling.

"This is serious we need to get you to a hospital!" Yukari yelled in a panicked tone.

"Why bother if I'm…if I'm just gonna die anyway. It'd be a waste of time."

"Not even that, nothing electronical is operational during the Dark Hour so there would be no way to even get you to a hospital…" Misturu stated her voice trailing off.

"Looks like you win out little rivalry assmunch-arg-." She held her chest.

"Whatever bitch…"

"Glad nothing between us has changed…and yet." She threw her arms around me and sobbed into my chest.

"I'm scared Shinji…really scared." I rubbed her back but stayed silent.

"I didn't know announcing our rivalry would kill me so soon…but even that…I don't wanna go."

"Why did you save me then?"

"Because I figure that-that people would be sad…even if just one person if that person sobbed all day and night, it wouldn't be worth it. And even though i-I have feeling for you, I know that you won't cry for me when I'm gone and neither will my parents…You were the only thing I had…" She clutched my shirt and cried even harder.

"Shinjiro…"

"…"

"I'm going to miss you a lot. You were the only one that cared enough for me to argue with me…to fight me…I…I love you Shinjiro…" Her body went limp and I knew for a fact that she was dead. I left her body there knowing that they'd give her a proper burial. I wasn't needed. No one spoke to me, or spoke at al for that matter. I slowly walked upstairs to my room. When I was there I let it out…

"Why you stupid bitch?! Why the hell did you do that?!" I punched the wall.

"Why? Why? Why? WHY?!" I threw the desk that was sitting there.

"Yuna…you stupid…idtiot why did you do that?" one tear escaped my eye. Only one and as that tear began to fall I began to wonder why things happened the way they did. It should've been me who died not her…So why? Why was life so cruel to someone who didn't deserve it? Tell me why…

**A/N: Yes ending. Something tragic or romantic HAS to happen. I never really create "normal" endings. This story is most likely coming down Tuesday of next week. So R&R and tell me what you think. Should I keep it or tear it down?**


End file.
